


Some kind of sign

by Melacka



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Meddling, Soup Kitchens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: While volunteering at a local soup kitchen, Katniss and Peeta are subject to the amused speculation of some of their regulars.Or, it turns out that Annie, Jo, Haymitch and Finnick are secretly Everlark shippers. Modern AU.
Relationships: Annie Cresta & Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64
Collections: The Hunger Games 2020 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	Some kind of sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alliswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 Season of Hope gift exchange. The prompt was Everlark working at a soup kitchen and their regulars shipping them. This was really a lot of fun to write so thank you Alliswell for the great prompt. Hope you enjoy!

Winter had seemed to come out of nowhere that year and all of Annie’s usual haunts were more crowded than usual. She’d had trouble finding a bed at her usual shelter a few too many times recently, and she wasn’t comfortable around crowds even on her very best days. She hadn’t been having many of those lately. Annie was grateful to be inside, anyway, so she could just do her best to ignore the other people at the soup kitchen as she warmed up and got something to eat. She stomped her feet quickly to dislodge the excess snow and scanned the room for familiar faces. When she saw Johanna join the end of the line for food, she smiled and approached her without hesitation.

“Hey, Jo,” she said quietly. “What’s going on?”

“Love is in the air,” Jo said, sounding almost disgusted at the prospect and not looking at Annie.

“What do you mean?” Annie asked, shuffling closer to Jo and rubbing her hands briskly together for warmth. “Smells like bacon to me.”

“I mean those two,” Johanna said, nodding in the direction of the kitchen area. “Can’t you see it?”

“See what?”

“The way he looks at her.”

Annie peered in the direction Johanna indicated. She recognised the young man and woman, they’d both been regulars working at this particular soup kitchen for ages. As far as she knew, they’d both been volunteering there for at least six months, because that’s how long she’d been coming there, and she remembered them both from her earliest visits. She watched them curiously for a moment and saw that they were clearly comfortable with each other, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.

“I don’t see anything special there,” she said dismissively. “They’re both here all the time, they’re probably just friends.”

“Don’t be stupid, Annie,” Johanna snapped as she turned away. “Friends don’t look at each other like _that_. I mean, have _I_ ever looked at you that way?”

“Have you ever looked at anyone that way?”

“Maybe Finnick,” Jo said, throwing a teasing glance over her shoulder at Annie. “Now that’s a meal I could devour any day of the week.”

Annie scowled at her and then looked back at the young man and woman, working together to bring fresh food supplies out to the serving area. She watched as the man smiled at the woman and seemed to be working hard to coax a smile out of her in return.

“Huh,” she said softly. “I wonder.”

* * *

Katniss groaned as she put down the last bag of donated food and knelt on the floor to begin unpacking it.

“I never know what’s gonna come out of these donation bags, you know,” Peeta said, sounding cheerful even after a solid hour of moving heavy boxes and bags around. “I think my favourite combination was the box that had spam, artisan bread, jumbo marshmallows and lime marmalade in it.”

“You’re making that one up!” Katniss said, laughing in spite of the soreness in her limbs. “There’s no way someone sent that in!”

“No, it’s true! They also had some tomato soup and tinned salmon. It was like they were having a massive clean out and decided to send all their odds and ends our way.”

“Artisan bread counts as odds and ends, does it?”

“Depends how much you’ve got on hand, I suppose. I always find I’ve got too much bread for my own good.”

“What a surprise, a baker with a lot of bread around. Next thing you’ll be telling me you’ve got too many cookies, as well.”

“I could always send some your way, if you’re interested,” Peeta said hopefully. “I can bring some extra next time we’re sharing a shift. Bread or cookies?”

“No thanks,” Katniss said, not looking up from her task. “You’re better off donating it here. I can buy my own.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to say—”

“Besides, your bread might just be too fancy for me,” Katniss said quickly. “I’m more of a Wonder Bread kind of girl.”

“Well, maybe we could—”

“Peeta!” Finnick called from the doorway. “I need you out front. Katniss, you can finish up in here and then head on home.”

“Okay,” Katniss agreed, turning her attention back to her task with renewed vigour.

“Right,” Peeta agreed reluctantly. “I guess I’ll see you around, Katniss.”

“Yeah, see you, Peeta.”

Finnick shrugged apologetically at Peeta as he turned to head back to the serving area.

“Sorry, man, but Gale was causing a bit of a problem with a few of our more colourful regulars and I needed to send him home.”

“It’s fine,” Peeta sighed. “I wasn’t getting anywhere with her anyway.”

“Hey, don’t lose hope! I’ve got you sharing your shifts with her next week as well. You’ve just gotta find a way to crack that rock hard exterior, I can give you some pointers if you want.”

“No thanks,” Peeta said dryly. “I don’t think she’d appreciate me talking about how to seduce her with you, Finnick.”

“Oh, so it _is_ seduction you have in mind!” Finnick cried, sounding delighted. “I can’t _wait_ to see how this turns out.”

* * *

A week later, Annie and Jo were comfortably seated in the back corner of the soup kitchen, watching Katniss and Peeta clearing tables together.

“Damn,” Jo muttered under her breath. “Do they have to do everything together? It’s not like that’s a two-person job.”

“I don’t know,” Annie replied, watching them work with interest. “It’s more efficient to have two people doing it.”

“This isn’t about efficiency. I’d bet everything I own that he orchestrated this little team bonding session just to be near her.”

“Well, that sure is a high stakes bet,” Annie said under her breath. “Everything you own.”

“I’ve got plenty of stuff, Annie. People would _kill_ for some of the stuff I have.”

Annie nodded absently and turned her eyes back to where Peeta was enthusiastically wiping down a table.

“He’s got spirit, I’ll give him that,” Jo said sullenly. “I’ve never seen someone clean with so much zest for life.”

“Maybe it’s because she’s watching,” Annie replied speculatively. “She doesn’t strike me as the type of person who appreciates laziness, you know?”

“As if you’d know!”

“I’ve got eyes in my head, Jo, I’m not blind.”

“Whatever.”

They watched them work for a minute longer when Finnick walked past their table.

“Ladies,” he said smoothly, winking at Annie. “Lovely to see you both here again.”

She blushed bright red and looked down at her plate. Jo snorted loud enough for several people to look over.

“What?” she barked at the nearest gawker. “What’s your problem?”

“Jo,” Annie hissed, glancing up at her quickly before darting her eyes around the room. “Don’t make a scene.”

“Why not? It’s not like we’re getting much entertainment from Blondie over there. And that girl must be completely brainless if she doesn’t know how much he wants her.”

“I think they look sweet,” Annie said wistfully. “Like they could be really good together, you know?”

“Anyone could be good together if they’re willing to put in the work,” Jo replied dismissively. “Or if they’re prepared to fake it.”

“Jo,” Annie protested weakly, blushing. “Don’t.”

“Don’t fret, Annie,” Jo said, grinning widely. “Faking of all kinds is a time-honoured tradition in relationships. I guess some people think it’s a small price to pay for a guaranteed date on a Saturday night.”

“You’re such a cynic.”

“Gee, I wonder why. What could possibly have caused me to be cynical, Annie dear? But don’t worry about the lovebirds. Blondie over there looks like he’d put in _any_ effort if it got _her_ attention.”

They both looked across the room and watched as Katniss smiled at something Peeta said. Peeta beamed back at her and Katniss blushed.

“Oh yeah,” Jo said with satisfaction, as if that one small interaction had irrevocably proved her point. “He’s got it _bad_.”

“It’s so sweet,” Annie sighed.

“It’s pathetic,” Joanna countered roughly. “Now, can we finish eating already? I got places to be.”

“Don’t rush me, Jo.”

“Oh, I see how it is. You got your own pretty boy to stare at.”

Jo glanced at where Finnick seemed to be charming some poor sap who had come to do their bit for society.

“You might have your work cut out for you there, An. He seems to have every girl drooling after him, and quite a few boys, too. We may need to remove some of the competition before you have a shot. Now, are you _always_ opposed to murder?”

“Jo!”

* * *

Peeta finished wiping down the last table as Katniss hoisted her tray of dirty plates and utensils to her hip.

“Good job,” she said, smiling slightly.

“Thanks,” Peeta murmured, enjoying the small thrill of pleasure at her praise, simple as it was. “So, what have you got on for the rest of the day?”

He flung his cleaning cloth over his shoulder in what he hoped was a casual, playful kind of way. He tried not to wince at how damp it felt against his shirt and wondered briefly if it was dirty enough to leave a stain.

“Well, I’m here for the next hour,” Katniss said, not even looking at him. “And then I’m going to head home, grab a shower and then see what I feel like.”

“Would you like some company?”

“In the shower?” Katniss teased and Peeta felt himself blush.

Katniss’ grin of triumph was spoiled somewhat by the blush that spread across her own cheeks.

“Katniss, I didn’t know you had it in you,” he said, laughing a little uncomfortably. “Making jokes like that.”

Katniss shrugged dismissively and started to walk away.

“Just something I’ve been working on.”

“So, that’s a no to the company, then?”

* * *

Three days later, Jo and Annie were sitting with Haymitch, who seemed to be suffering through a particularly toxic hangover and didn’t seem the least bit interested in their romantic musings.

“So, do you think they’ve,” Johanna raised her eyebrows meaningfully, “ _you know_ , yet?”

“Huh?” Haymitch moaned, turning bloodshot eyes towards her. “Do I think who have what?”

“You know, Blondie and that chick that’s always scowling.”

“What about ‘em?” Haymitch asked, barely glancing at where Katniss and Peeta stood side by side, serving steaming mounds of some kind of root vegetable.

“I swear, every time I see them together it looks like he’s contemplating throwing her down on the nearest table—”

“Johanna!” Annie scolded. “People are trying to eat here!”

“Yeah, and it looks like our boy over there is hungry, if you know—”

“Yeah, we get it, Jo,” Haymitch sighed. “Knock it off.”

“Look, I’m just trying to make a little conversation, I’m sorry if I’ve offended your delicate sensibilities,” Jo said, shrugging unconcernedly. “I don’t know what he sees in her, anyway.”

“You don’t have to,” Haymitch snapped. “It’s enough that _he_ does.”

“Hit a nerve, have I? I didn’t know you went in for that type, old man.”

“Katniss may not be the most pleasant company in the world, but she’s decent. She does good work and if she can get her head out of her ass long enough to look around her, she might notice what she’s got.”

“Meaning?” Annie prompted.

“How come you don’t go off at him? I didn’t say anything worse than that!” Jo cried indignantly.

“Oh, hush you,” Annie said soothingly, patting Jo absently on the arm, prompting her to roll her eyes and snatch her arm away. “Haymitch? What do you mean?”

“That girl’s got no idea what she does to people, you know. Katniss is in for a rude shock if Peeta ever gives up on her and turns his attention elsewhere.”

“Well, we just can’t let that happen!” Annie cried. “We’ll just have to help them along a little.”

“How the hell are we supposed to do that?”

“Finnick!” Annie called out suddenly, waving him over eagerly. “We need your help.”

“Is anything wrong?” Finnick asked, sounding concerned. “Was someone rude to you?”

“No, nothing like that. We’re just wondering about those two.”

Finnick’s gaze followed Annie’s pointing finger to where Katniss and Peeta stood side by side.

“Katniss and Peeta?” he said curiously. “What about them?”

“Are they banging?” Jo asked bluntly.

Finnick laughed loudly as Annie slapped Jo’s arm.

“I don’t think so, but not for want of trying on his part.”

“I knew it!” Jo cried triumphantly. “I told you!”

“Why do you care about this so much, Jo?” Haymitch groaned and rubbed his head tiredly.

“I—” she started, surprised at the question. “I don’t care. They can do whatever they want.”

“You big softie,” Annie said, nudging her in the side. “You _want_ them to get together.”

“No, I don’t. Blondie can bang Brainless all he wants. Hell, he can bang every single person in here, for all I care.”

“You’re a romantic at heart, Jo,” Annie persisted. “I’ve always thought so.”

Jo scowled and Finnick laughed.

“So, what’s the plan, then?” he prompted, looking at Annie. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you? You really want them to—”

“Bang?” Jo interjected roughly. “Yeah, she does.”

“Haymitch thinks that Katniss doesn’t know that Peeta likes her.”

“She’s clueless alright,” Finnick agreed. “But I don’t see how we—”

“I think we need to _show_ her what she’s missing.”

“You mean—”

“Make her jealous.”

“Annie!” Jo said, sounding impressed. “I have never seen this side of you. I never knew you could be so devious!”

Annie smiled beatifically and didn’t reply.

* * *

“Peeta!” Finnick called out, sounding cheerful.

Peeta looked up with a smile as the other man approached, a pretty blonde woman in tow.

“Yeah?”

“This is Delly,” Finnick said, gesturing at the woman. “She’s just volunteered to help us out today, so I was hoping you could show her the ropes?”

“Uh, sure. Of course.” Peeta smiled broadly at Delly. “Welcome to the team, Delly.”

“Thanks!” Delly said enthusiastically, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Katniss, you can stay out here,” Finnick continued breezily. “Peeta, you can take Delly out the back and show her how we do things here.”

Katniss watched them walk away, a frown just beginning to form on her face.

* * *

Two weeks later, Christmas was fast approaching, and the soup kitchen was getting more and more crowded, both with volunteers and people looking for a meal. Annie smiled shyly at Finnick when she caught his eye soon after entering and he grinned at her, walking over immediately to join her.

“Annie! Always a pleasure to see you!”

She blushed and looked down at her snow-covered shoes.

“So, how goes our super secret set up mission?” Jo said from behind her and Annie jumped a little in surprise.

“Going well,” Finnick said, throwing a cautious glance over his shoulder. “I’ve made sure to pair Peeta with a different woman each day he’s been in the last couple of weeks.”

“And?” Annie prompted. “What happened?”

“Nothing so far,” Finnick sighed. “At least, nothing I can see. Katniss _does_ seem to be more surly than usual.”

“How can you tell?” Jo muttered, pushing past them to join the line-up for food.

* * *

Katniss pulled her coat on roughly and stomped out the back door. She didn’t want to see anyone, didn’t want to say goodbye, didn’t want anyone trying to stop her.

Not that anyone _would_.

She sighed bitterly and pulled her hat down low over her head as she made her way to the main road, dodging and weaving through a crowd who appeared bewildered by the appearance of snow.

 _Idiots_ , Katniss thought, uncharitably. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and kept her head down, focussed almost entirely on keeping her feet moving. She just needed to get home so she could have a shower and settle in for another lonely night in front of the TV.

“Katniss! Hey, Katniss! Wait up!”

Katniss reluctantly slowed her steps and raised her head, searching for the familiar face that she knew the voice belonged to. Peeta came jogging up to her, his coat flapping open and his scarf lopsided. Katniss watched him approach and was just about to call out a warning about how slippery the ground was when his feet gave out under him. A look of comical horror replaced his smile as he tried to save himself, arms waving wildly. Katniss winced in sympathy when he hit the ground and she hurried over to help him up.

“Peeta, are you okay?” she gasped as he reached for his hand. “Any serious damage?”

“Just to my pride, I think,” Peeta said ruefully. “I should’ve known better, but I didn’t want to miss you.”

Katniss grinned at him in spite of herself and hauled him safely to his feet. The crowd continued to surge around them as the snow fell, the people intent on getting out of the bad weather.

“You didn’t need to come chasing after me, you know.” Katniss watched as Peeta brushed the snow from his clothes. “You’ll see me again next week, won’t you?”

“Yeah, but that’ll be _after_ Christmas, Katniss.”

“So?”

“So, I promised myself that I’d ask you out before Christmas and I feel like I haven’t had a single moment to talk to you in the last two weeks!”

Katniss just stood there and stared at him, open-mouthed. Peeta laughed and playfully put a finger under her chin, urging her mouth closed.

“Can I walk you home?”

“You—” Katniss gasped. “You want to ask me—”

“Out,” Peeta finished for her. “That’s right.”

“But—”

“But, what?”

“You’ve hardly spoken to me in ages!”

“Not for want of trying, Katniss. Finnick keeps assigning me to anywhere you _aren’t_. I’m beginning to think he’s doing it on purpose, actually.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know,” he said, shrugging. “I don’t care, really. Gave me a chance to meet a few new people, get a new perspective on some things.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Yeah, I noticed that a while ago. I’ve been trying to figure you out, Katniss. I’ve been waiting for some kind of sign from you, something to tell me that you might be interested.”

“Oh,” Katniss said stupidly. “I’m not good at that.”

Peeta laughed loudly and nodded.

“Yeah, I noticed that too!”

He took a step closer to her and reached for her hands. She allowed it but watched him with narrowed eyes.

“I’ve missed working with you lately. I was hoping we could spend some more time together, maybe away from the soup kitchen.”

“You didn’t seem to mind working with all those other women,” she said accusingly. “I watched you.”

“You did?” Peeta said, sounding more pleased than anything. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“Why?”

“It means you _care_ about me, Katniss.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, you do,” he insisted. “Your secret is out.”

“I don’t have a secret.”

“Not anymore, you don’t,” he teased. “Katniss, it’s okay to like me, you know. I don’t mind.”

Katniss snorted and tried to pull her hands away but Peeta held tight.

“Peeta, I have to go.”

“Heading home?”

“Obviously,” she snapped. “Where else would I go?”

“I don’t know, you might have a hot date or something.”

Katniss laughed at that and Peeta grinned at her.

“No, just me and a hot shower followed by another exciting night in front of the TV.”

“Fancy some company?” Peeta asked softly, stepping carefully closer to her and looking earnestly into her eyes.

Katniss bit her lip and considered him carefully.

“Come on, Katniss. How about it?

“Company?” she said uncertainly.

“Yeah.”

“In the shower?”

“Anywhere you want.”

Katniss felt a smile spread irresistibly across her face as she nodded slowly.

“Really?”

“You sound surprised.”

“Well, yeah, I mean—”

“Peeta,” Katniss interrupted him quickly and pulled him in closer to her as she looped her arms around his neck. “You were waiting for some kind of sign, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he rasped.

“This is it.”

And she kissed him.

* * *

“I’m telling you, that is the face of a man who got laid last night.”

“Jo!”

“Oh, don’t be such a prude, Annie. Look at him! The moon-eyed expression, the dark circles under his eyes, that satisfied smirk? Oh yeah,” she nodded confidently, “that’s a man who got some.”

Annie looked from Peeta to Katniss and back again. They both looked so _happy_. Tired, but happy. She peered closer and thought she saw the faintest red mark just above the collar of Peeta’s shirt.

She caught Finnick’s eye and he winked.

Annie grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. It really does make my day!


End file.
